What Will It Take?
by Acherona
Summary: Naruto wants something, he wants it bad. Sasuke is his ticket to get what he craves but what will he have to do to get his bastard to agree? SasuNaru.


**Disclaimer** – I do not own Naruto nor Star Wars or any of the characters there from; also I do not make any money off of these writings.

**Warning** – Not much to speak of in this one, some foul language and boys loving other boys.

**Beta'd** – Seriously not beta'd, please forgive me.

**AN **- _If you recognize this it's because it was posted before in a fic of mine called shortstories. That fic is now deleted and I've decided to post the shortfics separately instead. Please enjoy._

**What Will It Take?**

"Please."

"No."

"Please, pretty please with a cherry and sprinkles on top."

"No."

"B-but it's the limited edition, with glowing light-sabers and everything." Naruto pressed the box with the Yoda action figure close to his chest and looked up at Sasuke with huge pleading eyes.

"Still no Dobe." Sasuke continued walking down the isle of the huge indoor flea market they were visiting, not giving in to the blonds' puppy eyes.

"I promise I'll pay you back, I just forgot my wallet at home." Naruto hurried after Sasuke, Yoda still clutched in his hands.

Sasuke snorted and turned around. "You always forget your wallet or are short of cash Dobe, and you never pay me back. Go put that back, I'm not paying for one of your toys."

Naruto sputtered. "Bastard, I do so pay you back when I can. And this is the last one they have, one of a kind." Naruto looked at Yoda with longing; the action figure would look awesome in his collection, right between Obi Wan and Jabba the Hut. He moved up to Sasuke, put one hand on the other's chest and fluttered his lashes.

"I could pay you pay you...some other way." He whispered seductively and bit his bottom lip.

Sasuke peered down at him with a curious expression on his face. "First of all, paying me _'some other way'_ to gain something would make you a hooker." Sasuke ignored Naruto's outraged shout and pressed the blond up against a shelf. "Second...why should I pay for something that I get for free anyway?" Sasuke smirked and covered Naruto's lips with his own, swallowing Naruto's complaints and insults until Naruto grew soft and compliant in his arms.

Sasuke released Naruto's mouth with one final lick to the other's plump bottom lip and took a step back.

Naruto slowly open his eyes, revealing hazy blue irises. "Damn it Bastard, you're not allowed to kiss like that when I'm trying to get my way." Naruto scolded but it came out in a soft raspy whisper.

Sasuke chuckled and pressed a quick kiss to the tip of Naruto's nose. "I think that's exactly when I should kiss like that. You get your way [i]almost[/i] all the time but this is where I draw the line...I will not pay for your plastic toad."

"Blasphemy!" Naruto had suddenly gotten all his energy back. "How dare you call Yoda a toad? He's the ultimate Jedi Master." Naruto shook the box containing the action figure in Sasuke's face.

"And I don't give a fuck; he looks like a toad to me." Sasuke growled, grabbed the box from Naruto and placed it back on the cluttered table where Naruto had found it.

"Nooo." Naruto whined. "Sasuke please, I-I'll cook for a week."

Sasuke whipped around, terror shining in his dark eyes. "No thank you, I'd OD on ramen after the first day.

"Fuck you asshole! You know I can cook plenty more than ramen...not that you'll ever taste it again." Naruto shoved at Sasuke, his eyes growing dark and stormy.

Sasuke just smirked at him; it was highly entertaining to see his Dobe work himself up. Angry sex with Naruto was always amazing.

"I do fuck your asshole Dobe, daily if I remember correctly." Sasuke taunted.

"God you're such a dick! I have no idea why I put up with you at all." Naruto hissed, looking around at the people who were starting to look at them funny.

"Oh but you luuuurv me." Sasuke leaned in and nibbled Naruto's neck. "And I love you, even if you have the maturity of a four year old and collect toads."

"Yoda is NOT a toad!" Naruto screamed but his eyes had softened some. "I do love you, even though you are a cheap and sadistic fucker. I must be insane." He grinned and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Seriously though cheapskate, I have the money at home, you know I do." Naruto looked over at Sasuke suspiciously. "Just tell me what I need to do for you to lend me the money. What will it take?"

Sasuke just raised an eyebrow and picked at Naruto's yellow shirt.

Naruto looked blank for a second before his eyes grew huge and he took a step back. "Oh hell no! Not even in your wildest dreams."

Sasuke looked from Naruto to the green toad like creature that the blond coveted so. "It's your choice Dobe."

"You are evil...I thought your brother was Satan but now I see you have the evil gene too." Naruto huffed and sent Sasuke a glare...dammit the bastard was gorgeous even when he was evil.

"Tick tock, tick tock." Was Sasuke's only reply. Naruto knew time was running out, they had to be at Sakura's at one and it was already twelve thirty.

"Arghhh, fine, fine dammit! I'll wear your fucking cheerleader outfit tonight you kinky son of a bitch...now hand over Yoda!" Naruto was red all the way to the tip of his ears and Sasuke couldn't tell if it was from anger or embarrassment, either way his idiot was utterly adorable.

Sasuke grinned like a wolf and turned towards the table, he was going to have so much fun tonight. It didn't matter that Naruto grumbled now, he would be enjoying himself too. Sasuke reached for the action figure only to meet empty air where the box should be. He looked around with widening eyes when the toad creature was nowhere in sight.

Finally after looking around he spotted the action figure...in the arms of a snot nosed little brat, the brat's mother having already paid for it and everything.

Giving a nervous chuckle, Sasuke turned around to look at his lover...He was met with an ice cold glare.

"Deal's off fucker!" Naruto actually growled the words out between his teeth. "You cost me Yoda with your perverse games...you better get on good terms with your hand cause that's the only lovin' you'll get you asshole." Naruto shoved past him and went outside to sit in the car.

Sasuke saw all his plans for the evening crumble and he cursed those little spawn of Satan...Getting in the way of his sexxings, they should be punished. He glared at the spawn as he followed his lover outside and chuckled darkly when they boy burst into tears.

Sasuke had the feeling it was going to be a long drive to Sakura.

**oo-oo-oo**

"Come on."

"No."

"Dobe."

"No."

"But it's the Killer Tomatoes Strike Back, it's a classic and I haven't seen it." Sasuke waved the DVD in front of Naruto. He cursed himself for having left his wallet in his other pants when he changed to go out.

"Tough luck for you, I'm mot lending you the money."

Sasuke felt a shiver go down his spine; this conversation seemed way too familiar. It had taken days to get Naruto to forgive him and even longer for Naruto to agree to go shopping with him again.

"You know I'm good for the money." Sasuke tried.

"Don't give a fuck; I'm not paying for a crappy B-movie."

"What will it take?" Sasuke wanted that movie, he needed that movie.

"You know what it'll take." Naruto looked very smug.

"You're kidding right?" Sasuke looked almost pleading.

"Nope, take it or leave it." Naruto relished in Sasuke's agony. "Tick tock." He added.

"I can't believe this but okay...whatever you want, just pay for the move alright." Sasuke sighed.

"Woohoo!" Naruto grabbed the DVD from Sasuke's hands and rushed to the register.

Sasuke followed at a slower pace..."Why am I always the one ending up in a skirt?" He asked himself. "Life is so not fair."

**The End.**


End file.
